tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightgaunt
Like the literary creature of his namesake, NIGHTGAUNT prefers fast and quiet strikes. In battle, he is almost entirely mute, speaking up only when his life (or job) is on the line. He follows orders to the letter, and without question. He is not only renowned for his natural aptitude behind the stick of just about any aircraft, but for the deadly efficiency with which he flies them. While he seems to possess limitless patience, his temper is quite vicious when raised. In truth, Nightgaunt holds an amazing level of control over his own emotions. He can suppress anything from fear to joy, all in the name of duty. Some of his comrades have actually questioned whether he feels any emotions at all. Although Nightgaunt is trained in the use of several handguns and rifles, he has an affinity for bladed weapons and unarmed combat. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Formerly a Strato-Viper, Nightgaunt rose through the ranks to become a named operative, and helped develop his own stealth-capable Shadow Rattler. MUX History: In July of 2013, Nightgaunt was shot down during the invasion of LA by the Quintessons. OOC Notes Logs 2005 * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony 2007 Apr 05 - Over Kill Text Report Date: 070405 Time: 1030 EST Subject: Over Kill :Under orders from Major Bludd, I tracked down Over Kill while still in the United States. He revealed his location to be Detroit. Major Bludd ordered his head and brain stem returned intact. I had no hard armaments hat would have left even that much, so I opted for EMP-Missiles. I was aggressively engaged by an Autobot. Flight recorder data will show that the Autobot opened fire without provocation. Damage was sustained by the Shadow Rattler, and I required assistance in retrieving Over Kill. Baroness arrived in a Nightraven to assist. We were met at the Colombia Airfield by HEAT Vipers, who were issued EMP Grenades. Awaiting orders to transfer Over Kill. Shadow Rattler is undergoing repairs and rework. End Report ---- * May 17 - "Cyborg Retrieval" - Nightgaunt's finally tracked down Over Kill and has the chance to destroy the traitor. Major Bludd and his Vipers have other plans for the cyborg. * May 18 - "Meeting with Nightgaunt" - Nightgaunt and Major Bludd discuss their recent retrieval of Over Kill and a few of R&D's ongoing projects. * June 6 - "Kinetic and Typhoid" - Luminous TP * July 13 - "A Little Chat" - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. Category:2007 2009 * December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault - Under orders from the Baroness to strike at the United States' foreign military bases, Major Bludd leads an assault force to Andersen Air Force Base on Guam to wreak some havoc. Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2009 Mar 01 - Return & Support To: Cobra Command Staff From: Nightgaunt Subj: Return to Duty :I have returned from my temporary leave. I am fully prepared to lend support in tracking the latest renegade Over Kill. Unless otherwise ordered, I will have the Shadow Rattler on standby equipped with the Magna-Pulse system. Category:2010 2013 * July 19 - "Quintesson Invasion - The Arrival" - The Quintessons hijacked Earth's broadcasts, passing judgement for the inadvertant destruction of their homeworld, Quintessa. Their Warships laid waste to the city of Los Angeles, dropping legions of Sharkticons throughout the city. Despite the efforts of Autobots, Decepticons, and Cobra, their flagship, the Bellum, descended and took up residence in the city ruins. * July 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. Category:2013 2019 * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Players Nightgaunt was created and played by Dean. Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:Cobra Pilots Category:active Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Strato-Vipers